


Hero Worship

by Android_And_Ale



Series: The Hero of Nova Herculania [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, But everybody wants to bang him, Cisco is so damn tired, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hadrian is a trash fire of a human being, Hadrian is real damn proud of his body, Implied Voyeurism, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, Vestal Virgin Sara Lance, top!cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Android_And_Ale/pseuds/Android_And_Ale
Summary: Vestal Lance put a hand on Cisco’s good shoulder, distracting him from his thoughts. “You can do better, Vibe. Don’t get yourself banished - or worse - over this piece of self destructive trash.” She gently kissed his cheek. Her dry lips burned cold against his too hot skin.“I’m *his* self destructive trash.” Hadrian’s smile bordered on loving as he held Cisco’s gaze.Domina Fulgora sighed. “Well you finally set the dumpster on fire.”





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who aren't Roman History buffs, the Vestal Virgins really did go into public service between the ages of 8-14 then served as a celibate priestess for 30 years. Breaking their vows was punishable by a particularly grisly death, but after retirement they were free to marry (and presumably catch up on a lifetime of boning). During their 30 year term the Vestals had all the same rights as men under the law, plus extra bonus status as some of the most trusted, educated, and wise women in Rome - but also possibly the most thirsty.
> 
> Also, for those of you wondering about Domina Fulgora's title - it translates roughly to [feminine] Lightning Bearer - the closest I could realistically come to conveying, "The Flash." Millennia ago Prometheus used lightning to secretly give humans the gift of fire. Now the Vestals not only keep the sacred hearth burning, but also pass that initial gift of lightning on to one of their order every generation.  
> \---  
> This picks up exactly where the last chapter ended.

 Cisco kicked Hadrian in the small of the back, sending him staggering a few steps through the breach so he fell to his knees.

 “What the hell was that!” Cisco demanded.

 Hadrian looked back over his shoulder, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Just trying to give your fans what they so obviously wanted.”

 Cisco kicked the flat of his boot against Hadrian’s ass, flattening him to the ground. “I am so sick of your bullshit.”

 “What are you going to do about it?” Hadrian rolled over, legs sprawled open, bracing himself on one elbow.

 Cisco bent down on one knee. He shoved his good hand against Hadrian’s chest, flattening him to the hard wood floor. “Don’t.”

 Hadrain licked his lips. “Or else?”

Cisco backhanded him. His arm throbbed and his ribs hurt and his knee felt like one giant bruise against the hardwood floor. He was out of energy, out of patience, out of fucks left to give for Hadrian’s stunts.

Hadrian’s eyes glittered as he wiped blood from his split lip. “Hello, Hero.”  

Cisco’s hand slid to Hadrian’s throat. “Stop. Pushing. Me.”

Hadrian reached up, balling Cisco’s shirt in his fist to pull him closer. “No.”

“I’m not in the mood.” Cisco’s thumb idly stroked below Hadrian’s ear as his hand tightened on the asshole’s throat.

Hadrian slid his blood and spit stained hand around Cisco’s thigh. “You’re in _a_ mood.”

He could open a breach right now. Get Caitlin to patch up his wounds. Take a long, hot shower and an even longer, well deserved nap. Wash this world from his skin and bones until he felt like himself again.

The hand wrapped around his thigh moved upwards. Cisco closed his eyes, breathing hard as Hadrian roughly palmed over the leather shrouding his cock.

_He didn’t need this._

The hand tightened, rubbing harder.

Cisco’s hand around Hadrian’s neck tightened in reply.

Hadrian bucked his hips, sliding the embroidered black cloth of his tunic up his bare thighs.

“Dammit, Hadrian,” Cisco hissed. “Cut it out.”

Hadrian’s predatory grin widened. “Make me.”

For once Hadrian successfully popped Cisco’s top button without fumbling with it in confusion. Cisco closed his eyes as Hadrian slid his zipper down, palming over his boxer briefs. His breathing went ragged as his cock stiffened under Hadrian’s touch.

“Screw you,” he hissed.

Hadrian pulled out Cisco’s cock. “Exactly.”

Cisco roughly shoved Hadrian’s thighs apart, slotting himself between them. He shoved a hand in Hadrian’s embroidered pocket for a familiar bottle of lube. Hadrian bucked his hips upwards as Cisco impatiently opened him, one hand still on his neck. Hadrian winced through a throaty moan as Cisco’s  fingers moved too fast, too rough, too much of what Hadrian so obviously craved.

Hadrian was still tight around his wet fingers, but Cisco didn’t have the patience for tenderness. He lined himself up and roughly hauled Hadrian onto his thighs, ruthless need driving him into Hadrian’s too hot, too tight, too eager body. He pushed past Hadrian’s first pained gasp, focused instead on the feel of Hadrian’s long arms wrapped around his thighs, hands tight on Cisco’s ass, pulling him deeper.

Hadrian stared into Cisco’s eyes, hips snapping, meeting him thrust for thrust. “Fulgora issued a new warrant.”

“Shut.” Cisco slapped his face. “Up.” He tightened his hand around Hadrian’s neck and closed his eyes. What the hell was he doing here? Some days he almost believed his cock could drive out Hadrian's demons, but the man was possessed beyond his powers. There was something wrong behind his eyes, something Cisco knew he could never fix.

Hadrian’s voice dropped an octave. “Stay with me, Hero,” he growled. One of the hands grasping Cisco’s ass slid between his cheeks, long fingers brushing insistently against Cisco’s hole.

Cisco gasped as Hadrian worked a fingertip into him, pushing in time with Cisco’s own thrusts. He squirmed on the feeling of Hadrian’s fingers sinking deeper into him in time with every stroke of Cisco’s cock. His eyes fluttered open to find Hadrian still staring at him, predatory and calculating.

“What will you do when --”

Cisco slapped the words out of Hadrian's mouth. His hips snapped harder into Hadrian’s body, pounding out a satisfying hiss of pain. “Get yourself off.”

Hadrian obediently slid his free hand to his own cock. He choked on whatever he was about to say next, instead murmuring Cisco’s name like a prayer, panting the syllables as he bucked back into Cisco thrust for wincing thrust, grinning into the burn as he eagerly took everything his hero was willing to pound into him.

Hadrian’s breathing went ragged as Cisco’s hips stuttered, losing their rhythm as he slammed deeper into Hadrain’s body. He concentrated on keeping his fingers inside of Cisco’s ass and eyes on his face as he edged closer and closer with every snap of his hips. The hand around his throat tightened as Cisco moaned, head snapping back like a pez dispenser as he filled Hadrian with the wet, hot burn of release.

Cisco slumped forward, staring at his own hand around Hadrian’s throat with a mix of shock and disgust.

“Shh,” Hadrian whispered. He rested a hand on Cisco’s shoulder in a gesture that felt more like Harry than Hadrian. “Stay in me, hero. I’m almost there.” Cisco closed his eyes, but let Hadrian hold him in place while he furiously stroked his cock.

“Touch me, hero,” Hadrian panted.

Cisco slapped him again. Hadrian bucked back against him, tight fist pumping his cock even faster. With Cisco’s next slap, Hadrian came in his own hand, once more gasping Cisco’s name.

Cisco let him catch his breath before sliding out of him. He looked around for a towel to clean them both up. A familiar flash of red lightning blurred across the room before a towel hit him in the face. Cisco slumped to the floor. Not this. Not now.

“Thank you for being predictable, Vibe.” Nova Herculania’s own Domina Fulgora waved a hand, taking in Hadrian’s apartment. “And thank you for leaving my tracker in your costume. I really expected a man with your abilities to give us the runaround with tracking.”

Fuck. Cisco regularly ran his clothes, body, and anything else he brought home from Earth VII through multiple scanners, but he hadn't been back to his workshop in over a week. When the hell had Fulgora slipped a tracer on him? He couldn't meet Hadrian's gaze. 

Which was fine, because Hadrian only had eyes for the Domina. He braced himself on his elbows, smiling seductively. “Always a pleasure to see you, Fulgora.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” she shot Hadrian an affectionate wink, briefly looking like a flirty woman in her mid 30’s instead of a twenty two year veteran of public service. He grinned back at her.

The Domina Fulgora sat on the edge of Hadrian’s bed, elbows braced on her knees as she carefully studied them both. After all this time Cisco still expected to see her in a D.E.O. uniform, her sister Kara by her side, but in this dimension Krypton never exploded.

“Dammit, Alexandra! Were you creepin’ and peepin’ on us from the bathroom this whole time?” Cisco indignantly pulled the towel over his junk. This was bad. So bad. And not just because doppelgangers of Alex Danvers and Sara Lance just watched him have embarassingly rough sex with the city’s most notorious criminal.

“I’m a reasonable woman.” Domina Fulgora shrugged. “I let you finish.” She tossed a bright orange prison tunic at Hadrian, who stared at it as though he was offended by it’s unfashionable cut.

“Took you long enough,” said Vestal Lance. She meandered out of the bathroom, rubbing some of Cisco’s cardamom and myrrh body lotion onto her arms. Dual swords were strapped to her back and four knives hung off her belt. The Domina's bodyguard stared hard at Cisco, her hard eyes practically daring him to try opening a breach. 

“How would you know?” Hadrian pulled out his soft black tunic’s shoulder pins and let the cloth silkily flow off his body. He leaned back on one arm, tightening his abs as he gave the women a full view of his assets.

“I started doing ‘online research’ for my Vestal retirement party when I was given to the order at 12,” said Lance. The blonde waggled her eyebrows suggestively at Hadrian. He smiled back, toothily, and licked his lips.

“Don’t get him started.” Fulgora held up a hand. She looked the naked man in the eye. “What did I tell you, Hadrian?”

Hadrian shot her a companionable, friendly grin. “That when you retire from your 30 years of service to the Vestal Virgins I’ll be the 17th person you fuck?”

Vestal Lance laughed. “You’re in her top 25? Impressive.” She turned to Cisco. “I’m her number one.” From the look Vestal Lance gave him, Cisco could probably make it into her top 25. Beneath the towel, he awkwardly squirmed back into his pants.

“Y’all are pervs,” Cisco muttered.

“Those who can’t do, teach?” Hadrian suggested.

Cisco snorted. He still found it ironic that the Vestal Virgins ran all of this Earth’s STI and Pregnancy Prevention clinics

“Why have you graced us with your presence tonight, _Domina_?” Cisco stressed the lightning bearer’s title. “This obviously isn’t a social visit.”

Fulgora tossed Cisco a warrant. He unrolled the tiny scroll, read it once, then tossed it in Hadrian’s lap. Hadrian raised an eyebrow as he read, but didn’t protest any of the charges.

“Don’t do this, Alexandra.” Cisco was tired, so tired of trying to protect a criminal with a death wish.

He winced as the Domina patted his injured shoulder. Her kind look hardened. “You can’t keep up with him. And you can’t control him. It’s time, Vibe. Past time.”

“You promised me he’d only be up for life in prison,” said Cisco.

“No,” said Fulgora. “I casually discussed keeping his sentence light if you could keep him under control.”

Vestal Lance bent a knee, bracing one foot on the bed and not quite touching Domina Fulgora as she rubbed her legs down with Cisco’s lotion. Cisco looked away from the virgin bodyguard. Did any of the violent nutjobs on this Earth own underwear?

“I don’t think self control is in your people’s vocabulary,” said Cisco.

“I was initiated into the order when I was 12.” Domina Fulgora wrapped a hand around Vestal Lance’s calf, letting her head rest against the other woman’s knee. Lance gently stroked the lightning bearer’s hair. “And despite every temptation, I’ve never broken my vows.”  They stared hard at Cisco. “Can you say the same?”

He swallowed hard. “We don’t have Vestal Virgins where I’m from.”

"They barely have vows," Hadrian muttered. 

“Your world frightens me,” the Domina laughed. She offered Hadrian a hand up. His gaze suggestively slid over her red leather clad body as he stretched, arching his back and rippling his abs. She waited, lips quirking into a familiar smile, hand still out. He rolled his eyes and took it, smiling toothily as she helped him to his feet.

Vestal Lance plucked the orange prison tunic off the ground. Instead of arming prisoners with tunic pins the shoulders were held closed by rough strings that she tied into two bows.

“May I?” Hadrian waved a hand in Cisco’s direction.

“Breach him anywhere and I’ll end you.” Domina Fulgora’s light and cheerful voice harshly contrasted her steely gaze.

Hadrian lay a hand on Cisco’s cheek. “My hero.” He beamed proudly before leaning in to give him a kiss far too chaste for what they’d just done. “I’ll see you soon.”

Cisco stared into Hadrian’s calm blue eyes. He knew what Hadrian wanted. Hell, he’d been planning for this day for months.

“No.” Vestal Lance put a hand on Cisco’s good shoulder, distracting him from his thoughts. “You can do better, Vibe. Don’t get yourself banished - or worse - over this piece of self destructive trash.” She gently kissed his cheek. Her dry lips burned cold against his too hot skin.

“I’m _his_ self destructive trash.” Hadrian’s smile bordered on loving as he held Cisco’s gaze.

Domina Fulgora sighed. “Well you finally set the dumpster on fire.”

A blurry wave of red lightning swirled around Cisco as the Domina sped Hadrian and Vestal Lance away. He fell to his knees, alone in Hadrian's loft. A hand closed around Hadrian’s familiar black tunic. He clutched it to his chest, struggling for breath as he stared at the warrant scroll that tumbled from the cloth.

Hadrian was going to die.

 


End file.
